Triakis
Australia |livery = Green Khaki |motto = "Mega©" (FX300) "Hard©ore" (FX300) "Danger Ahead" (FX300) "To the Power of Three" (FX300) "Three Times More Power" (FX400) |debut = Wipeout Pure }} Triakis Industries are an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Australia. They are the racing team representing a multinational arms-manufacturing conglomerate of the same name. As such, their craft are among the most durable of every League they have participated in, with outstanding shields. History Triakis Industries was formed in 2132 as a result of a merger of three smaller arms companies: Advanced Targeting Systems Ltd., Kramer Ordnance, and Incendiary Projectile Supplies Inc. Because of this diversity, the potential to create an AG racing team wasn't far from the minds of the company directors. Throughout the mid-22nd century, Triakis became the leader in producing military hardware to the world's defense forces, particularly during the 2170s depression. When most of these conflicts ended in the 2180s, Triakis' focus switched to global civilian reconstruction projects, but these were slowly declining because of the low demand for their hardware. The rise of amateur AG racing gave Triakis an area to supply their hardware without the need of a major conflict. However, the desire to see a Triakis craft on track led to lobbying of the League Committee by Triakis to allow the company to enter a factory team in the FX150 events. As such, Triakis would also proceed to take part in pressuring the Commission to establish a professional competition, which eventually led to the annoumcement of the FX300 League. Things were looking good for Triakis in the early years of the FX300 League, being the one in the front in many races and winning several of them ahead of any other team out there at that time. This eventually awarded them the 2206 Championship title. However, they were later disqualified for the use of a sophisticated reverse-inertia deceleration system, which made their ship able to go through corners more quickly than the other contenders. Willing to forget such controversy, and still prove themselves a capable contender, Triakis chose to compete in the FX350 and FX400 Racing Leagues, sporting a green camouflage-based livery in place of the grey from the days of the FX300. A welcome improvement was the increased handling of their new ship thanks to their newfound partnership with Assegai in exchange for their shield technology. This would see Triakis hopefully regain their position at the front of the pack. FX300 Background A global multinational trading in the arms sector, Triakis' entry into the FX300 League is no great surprise. What better way to promote the company wares during an era of peace than to showcase them on the pyrotechnically enhanced stage of anti-gravity racing? Expect Triakis racing craft to be almost indestructible on track – although data from the team's test days indicates that such heavy armour comes at the price of speed and agility. FX400 Background Triakis, keen to put the controversy of the 2206 season behind them, will compete with an evolution of their FX350 spec craft in their upcoming FX400 League campaign. Without the reverse-inertia deceleration system – deemed illegal by the AG Racing Commission – the ship looked to be more of a handful than its FX300 counterpart during pre-season testing, although it sported good top end speed, eventually. Fortunately Triakis' strength remains their advanced polymer shielding, which will play an important role now that the team are mid-pack runners in terms of agility and acceleration. FX400 Message Statement issued by Triakis Regional Headquarters, Adelaide, Australia In banning our patented deceleration system and stripping us of the 2206 FX300 League Championship, the AGRC have only strengthened the resolve of the whole Triakis organisation to rise to the top of AG competition once more. In this, the tenth anniversary of the Triakis AG-Racing project, we intend to put the controversy of the past year behind us and focus intensely on competition in the FX350 and FX400 League events. We have speed, we have strength, and we have determination. We are Triakis. Appearance, Evolution & Stats Triakis_FX300.jpg|link=Triakis FX300|Triakis FX300 Triakis_3.png|link=Triakis FX350/400|Triakis FX400 Triakis_FX350.jpg|link=Triakis FX350/400|Triakis FX350 Triakis_Fury.jpg|link=Triakis FX350/400|Triakis FX350 (Fury) In every League the team have participated in, their ships are the most durable ones on the grid, as well as one of the faster ones. However, such heavy shielding comes at the cost of thrust and handling, which translates to the Triakis ships being one suited for more experienced pilots. Sideshifts and airbrakes need to be exercised regularly to keep the ship going, particularly on the more technical tracks. Even along more straight paths, avoiding weapons is the key; durability isn't the issue, but rather recovering from weapon impact, due to the low thrust. Aside from these, pilots can race assured while on open circuits thanks to the high top speed. The Triakis ship model appears to be more of a triple hull design, more or less resembling trident prongs, only with the middle tine being shorter. This is probably because of its extended pilot hull. The ship models from Pure to HD are actually quite similar. [[Triakis FX350/400|The Triakis ship in Pulse and HD]] does not differ much from [[Triakis FX300|the one in Pure]], in regards to stats. The weak thrust is still the main issue, and even for the skilled pilots, this will often be the reason it falls short in races with weapons enabled. However, its speed and durability makes it reliable enough to be worth using, and can prove very menacing once it catches up its fast accelerating competitors. The Triakis Fury ship has the most significant performance enhancement compared to the other teams, having the thrust and handling increased, as well as a small shot for the speed. Gallery Triakis_pure.png|Triakis logo from Wipeout Pure Triakis_pulse.png|Triakis logo from Wipeout Pulse Triakis_header.png|Alternate Triakis logo from Wipeout Pulse Triakis_1024x768.jpg|Triakis wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *"Triakis" is a genus of houndshark in the family Triakidae (Leopard Shark). *The reverse-inertia deceleration system mentioned above is actually referring to a bug in Wipeout Pure, where the parameter controlling the rate of deceleration for Triakis is slower than every other ship in the game, despite the ship's weight. This is also the reason why most players used Triakis in Pure. Category:Teams